Remembering The Good Times
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: SmackDown 1000 was supposed to be about the historic moments... but what happens when things turn chaotic? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Chaos, All The Time

_**Two hours earlier…**_

 _Amanda had finished hugging Batista and then looked at her phone when 'Raw GM' flashed across the screen… and answered it as she knew Baron was pissed._

" _What now, dipshit? I'm getting ready for SmackDown." Amanda responded, rubbing her swollen belly as Liam kicked._

" _You're a Raw wrestler!" Baron replied._

" _Hey, Baron? SmackDown was my home first. And as for your next suggestion, Finn is not going to Saudi Arabia for Crown Jewel. Kidnapping and murder still happen everywhere but that place is so screwed up, the journalist was just trying to do his job!" Amanda responded._

" _He is going. I somehow remember that he wanted a match against me, but I never gave him the chance. And I will make it happen, Mandy." Baron explained._

" _Like hell you will. Finn told Vince that he's not risking never coming back home like that journalist who was snatched and killed! Liam needs his father and I need my husband!" Amanda responded._

" _You went over my head?!" Baron yelled._

" _Hey, Vince has always had a soft spot for me!" Amanda responded._

" _Well, he needs to not listen to you since your just an expectant mother!" Baron explained._

" _I grew up backstage at SmackDown, I grew up in that ring, I've seen guys who could beat you in mere minutes and make you look foolish, old pal! Hell, I remember Chris Benoit torturing Paul Heyman and Paul is actually likeable! Chris would rip your tattooed arm off and beat you with it! And no one would stop him!" Amanda responded angrily._

 _She hung up after that and heard laughing… before seeing a familiar masked wrestler and teal and purple haired woman._

" _It is so nice to see you again after so long." Yukie responded._

" _I've missed you." Rey replied before they hugged and Amanda and Yukie hugged._

" _Your ex is an ass!" Amanda responded quietly._

" _Bald grouch is your ex, Yukie?" Rey asked as he and Amanda hugged._

" _Yeah, you can say that." Yukie answered._

" _Corbin also used to be my friend." Amanda replied._

" _Yeah… before you've turned him into a pain in the ass." Yukie muttered the last part, while walking away._

" _It's alright, Mandy. She'll calm down." Rey replied before he and Amanda hugged…_

 **Present time…**

"Yukie Shirabuki… is that really you?" Edge replied as Yukie stopped.

"Holy hell… Edge! I can't believe that you're here!" Yukie exclaimed after turning around to face him.

"Give me a hug, kid!" Edge replied before they embraced each other and he looked at her. "Damn, you grew up so fast." He responded as they let go.

"We all did." Yukie replied.

"Yep. Hey, I heard about tension surrounding the Crown Jewel event, are most of the guys really not going?" Edge responded.

"Yeah, after what happened to one of the US journalists. I'm not even going, but I'm not so sure about Evolution." Yukie explained.

"You really wanted that match against Mandy…" Edge replied.

"Yeah, just for once so I can show her that I'm not the same girl that she grew up with. But not I'm sure I can do that." Yukie responded.

"Look, it'll just have to wait til she's back in ring shape after the baby. You know motherhood means everything to Mandy." Edge replied.

"Yeah, everything to throw away." Yukie responded.

"Sit down, kid." Edge replied before they sat down. "What's going on? You seemed happy when Mandy announced her pregnancy." He responded.

"Yeah, but it ain't me anymore." Yukie replied.

"Yukie-" Edge replied before Yukie yelled out in anger.

"I hate this! I feel like I'm losing her because she couldn't keep her legs crossed!" Yukie shouted.

Edge turned and him and Yukie saw Amanda… before she turned and left, tears in her eyes.

"Aw, damn." Edge muttered as he knew that look way too well.

"Are we done here? Cause I hope she heard it loud and clear, fucking bitch!" Yukie questioned, before shouting out the last part.

"No, you're the fucking bitch!" Edge growled before he left and caught up with Amanda before he pulled her into his arms.

At the same time, Teddy caught up to Yukie.

"Baby girl, was all that yelling you?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Yukie questioned.

"Then you've got some apologizing to do to your oldest friend. Mandy's not gonna stop a dream to make anyone happy, that's not her." Teddy replied.

"Well, she can go ahead and have her dream. She made me throw away everything for this… and even our friendship for a long time." Yukie explained, before leaving.

She had barely opened the locker room door before she yelled out as her duffel bag hit her and knocked her down.

"Mandy-" Yukie replied.

"Fuck off!" Amanda screamed.

"Oh me fuck off, huh?" Yukie retorted, before throwing her hairbrush at her and Amanda ducking. "Just how you couldn't keep your legs crossed and our friendship got thrown away?!" She yelled.

"I wanted a miracle and I got him! You don't like that, what kind of friend are you?!" Amanda shouted before Edge and Finn reached the locker room and Edge pulled Yukie away and closed the door as Finn held Amanda and kissed her before he rubbed her stomach and felt Liam moving.

Edge dragged Yukie over his shoulder to the GM's office, startling Paige when he put Yukie on the couch.

"I'd check her for crack or coke!" Edge replied before he left.

"Baby girl, what happened?" Paige asked after helping Yukie to her feet.

"I was just… telling Edge my real feelings about Mandy… and I just exploded the truth! Which I felt like doing. Damn, I needed that." Yukie explained.

"You're not being fair to Mandy, this could possibly be the only baby that she and Finn have… Yukie, I know how it feels to lose a child, I never got to hold mine." Paige explained.

"You don't know anything about me, Paige!" Yukie retorted.

"I know you're upset that your plans were put off. But that happens in life." Paige replied.

"My life turned into complete hell when Mandy left. And she doesn't know what I am capable of. I just want to get my hands on her neck and shake the damn life out of her. Let me go or someone will end up with intensive care." Yukie explained, before her own head started to twitch.

"Security!" Paige called out, Yukie seeing Bradshaw and Farooq walk into the room and grabbed Yukie before they took her out of there.

At the same time, Finn had video called Seth, who answered… and saw the disheveled locker room.

"What happened?!" Seth questioned.

"Yukie blew up at Mandy… and flat out hates the baby. So Mandy blew up at Yukie and pretty much threw her out of her life." Finn explained.

"Damn… I never expected that. What will you two do now? Yukie still lives in the same place with you." Seth questioned.

"We're having the locks changed. She can pick up her things. I suggest that you and Ashley change your locks as well." Amanda explained after reapplying her makeup and adjusting her flowy bohemia v neck floral printed maxi dress.

"So we're throwing her away like she's just trash now?" Seth questioned once more.

"I'm not raising mine and Finn's son around someone who hates him for being created!" Amanda responded, Seth knowing that she was hormonal.

"Alright, I'll do it. But don't expect Ash to knock her teeth out." Seth replied.

The video call ended and Seth rubbed his temples.

' _For my godson.'_ Seth thought.


	2. Life's Changes

_**2 ½ months ago…**_

 _Yukie had let it sink in… and sat down, resting her head against the wall._

" _Shocked?"_

 _Yukie turned, seeing Baron._

" _One way to put it. You look pissed." Yukie replied as Baron sat down._

" _Yeah, I had to face your friends again. Why the hell she treats me like this?" Baron explained._

" _Cause she's pregnant, duh!" Yukie answered, Baron's eyes widening._

" _I'm sorry, what? I thought Mandy couldn't get pregnant." Baron replied._

" _Yeah, you and me both thought that, Corbin… it just… I don't know how to feel. She's happy, Finn's happy…" Yukie responded._

" _And you can't feel emotions? That's strange. Are you some kind of psychopath?" Baron questioned._

" _Yeah, probably…" Yukie answered._

" _With this new kid, WWE gets a second gen wrestler in 20 years… 15 if he or she turns out like Mommy was at that age." Baron replied._

" _Yeah while I'm going through hell and back all over again." Yukie explained, before leaving as Baron looked confused…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda looked around and saw Hunter and Hiroki talking.

"Like seriously, there is nothing wrong with her, let her back in!" Hiroki retorted.

"Nothing wrong with your sister hating an unborn baby?!" Hunter responded.

"That's just her damn jealousy phase. She's never out of the damn teen years. Why did you think she dyed her hair blue and purple like a freak and watches anime while eating ramen noodles?!" Hiroki explained.

"Try telling that to Mandy and Finn!" Hunter replied.

"They don't give a flying fuck what I say about Yukie. All they care is about themselves." Hiroki explained. "You try and tell them that, and it's always, the baby, the peace and quiet, and don't care bout their annoying friend when she damn well gave up everything for this damn job, old man!" He yelled, before walking off and shoving Amanda.

Amanda had regained her balance and walked over, spun Hiroki around and slapped him hard across the face.

"Get your sister into a rehab facility because she's clearly on something!" Amanda responded angrily before she left to head to the curtain to meet up with Finn and John.

"What kind of a dumb friend are you to think that Yukie's on drugs?" Hiroki questioned, before he started to leave. "Dumb pregnant bitch!" He retorted.

"Watch your damn mouth about my surrogate niece and great nephew, boy!" Hunter growled threateningly.

"You think Yukie's on drugs too? Well, she's not! She kicked our old man out of our lives, when he tried to kill her. She's been like this, since high school, old man! And people don't understand and how hard it is for Yukie to grow the fuck up!" Hiroki explained, before he finally left.

It was SD1000 and the crowd was going wild when they heard a familiar song coming on. When John came out and started to dance but he stopped and held his index finger to his mouth. The crowd went crazier when _I Don't Wanna Stop_ by Ozzy Osbourne played and Amanda and Finn walked out there.

"What the hell are a bunch of Raw superstars doing here?!" Corey responded as Finn and John helped Amanda into the ring.

"SmackDown was Mandy's first brand, Corey!" Byron replied.

"Shut up, Saxton! Mandy's ruining SmackDown 1000 just like she ruined her friendship with Yukie by getting knocked up!" Corey responded bitterly.

Amanda narrowed her eyes with her right hand on her stomach as Liam kicked around… and Amanda grabbed a microphone, looking at Corey.

"SmackDown was my first brand. I remember when Eddie bashed in what he thought was Kurt's car and I remember my first match here. If anyone's a disgrace, it's a commentator bitter about how his wrestling career ended. Not that you were ever much of a wrestler, Corey. I remember Mark Henry squashing you." Amanda responded, the fans cheering like crazy.

The crowd booed as Corey's soured face came on the screen.

"I mean he crushed ya, dude. Into the skinny punk that you are." Amanda replied.

John doubled over laughing and was leaning against the ropes.

"Ouch, man." John said. "But, this is always where I first started out. I remember before I even got out here I was nervous as hell, but I had my best friend right here tell me to get angry and show that ruthless aggression on Kurt Angle." He responded before he wrapped his right arm around Amanda and kissed her on her forehead.

"And ya did. 'The slap heard around the world'!" Amanda exclaimed. She stopped when she felt Liam kick at her. "I swear this little guy is gonna kill me with these drop kicks. But, then that little punk on the table right there was squished into oblivion." She responded as Finn rested his right hand on her stomach and their son's kicks calmed down.

The crowd chanted loudly for the ones lost as Corey headed to the backstage area to find Stephanie.

"Steph-" Corey responded but Steph looked at him.

"You started it. And if you ever cross a hormonal woman again, you're done." Stephanie replied.

Corey was animatedly talking to her about Mandy. Stephanie had enough and looked to her Hunter and David Batista behind Corey.

"Listen, I am sorry that Mandy is making you lose your cool. How about this, you have been promoted...to NXT." Stephanie replied.

"NXT?! That's where this all started!" Corey responded furiously.

Stephanie nodded and said, "Good luck with your new promotion as second hand commentator. But, I think we have a special escort for you, Corey Graves."

Hunter and Batista laid their hands on his shoulders and carried him out of the arena.

"Next time, don't cross Mandy!" Dave growled.

"You son of a bitch! I hope Stan Lee fires you after seeing SDLive tonight, then you'll be crawling back to WWE." Corey shouted.

Dave laughed and shook his head. "No, that would be you, you skinny toothpick." He responded before he and Hunter threw him out of the building. "I've had it with that kid pushing Mandy's buttons."

"Me too, old friend." Hunter responded before they looked at the monitor.

Back in the ring, Amanda turned to the crowd.

"I have a lot of memories of this show, as a fan… and as a wrestler. From my big brother's debut against Kurt Angle to the legendary Eddie Guerrero doing the frogsplash off the cage… to Big Show and Brock Lesnar destroying the ring. To my first match here, winning my first match here… and another memory I'll always carry with me is of Chris Benoit becoming United States Champion in 2006… and holding it with pride." Amanda replied as the fans chanted for Chris. "I miss him and his wife and baby boy every day too, guys. And that is why Finn and I are honoring him by naming our baby boy Liam Christopher."

Once they were in the back, Dave found Amanda and the two hugged.

"You are so much happier. So proud of you, kiddo." Dave replied before he rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam moving around.

"I wish everyone could see it." Amanda replied.

Dave wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "They are kiddo." He said before he looked up to find the guy that his niece was so smitten with.

He pulled away from Amanda and walked towards Finn. "So, you're the kid who knocked up my niece."

Finn gulped and was screaming on the inside. "Y-yes sir, but I do love Mandy very much." He responded

Batista laid his hand on Finn's shoulder and nodded. "I know, kid, just messing with ya." He laughed and pulled Finn in for a hug while Amanda saw Edge again talking to Ashley.

"Adam!" Amanda called out, Edge and Ashley walking over.

"Mandy!" Edge exclaimed and pulled her carefully into his arms. When he pulled her away and said, "Jesus Christ! You swallowed a volleyball."

Amanda's jaw dropped and she punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! I didn't say anything when Beth was pregnant with your daughters, so don't say anything about me, Mister." She responded as Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, never say things like that." Ashley replied.

Edge chuckled and said, "Sorry kiddo, but it's true."

"When do we get to see you on Vikings again?" Amanda asked.

The older man sighed and ran his fingers through his now long hair. "I dunno, soon I guess. And honestly, I hope things calm down with Yukie."

"I hope so too… Finn and I just can't raise our baby around someone who hates him." Amanda replied, Edge resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Parents who are willing to protect their child are the best kind of parents in this world. You're doing a great job at protecting him already." Edge replied before they hugged again.

Yukie watched SmackDown 1000 from the hotel room she was in.

She was by herself… and she was feeling lonely.


	3. Taking The Wind Out Of Our Sails

_**2 hours later…**_

Yukie answered the door and let Corey in, Corey closing the door.

"They gave that Demon Slut your spot on commentary after you ripped into her. Good job with that tirade though." Yukie replied.

"Actually… that was scripted." Corey responded, Yukie trying not to laugh.

"Don't make me-" Yukie replied before another knock was heard.

"You know, you're an idiot for getting piss drunk!" Ashley grumbled after Hiroki had called her.

"Hey, after that stupid little woman caught _'Baby Fever_ ', my sister was left on the outside looking in!" Hiroki replied angrily, Ashley throwing him to the floor before the door opened.

"I think you need to listen when someone's trying to tell you something, Yukie. The baby that Mandy's carrying didn't cause this, what caused this was how you reacted after finding out!" Ashley responded.

"Hey, its my damn choice, not hers to see my real reaction. Now I see why… everyone doesn't like the dumb blue and purple haired bitch named Yukie, huh? So to hell with all of you!" Yukie explained, before yelling the last part and left.

Yukie got into the car and drove until she found a bridge… she got out and headed to its edge.

But then she heard police cars and heard "You don't have to do this! There's no need to take your life." and turned to him.

He had clearly seen a lot during his time on the force, she could tell.

"I can't trust you… I can't trust anymore." Yukie responded, backing away slowly before taking off her black high tops… until she noticed a rented silver Altima.

"Yukie, get off the damn bridge!" Finn responded as he and Amanda got out and he held her back out of instinct to protect her.

"No… all of you go away. Just like you've all thrown me away. I just wanted to protect you, Mandy… but… its all his fault. And I even blame you!" Yukie cried, dropping her high tops on the ground.

"Blame us all you want but don't take your own life, it's not gonna fix anything or change anything that's happened!" Amanda responded loudly as she rubbed her stomach… and Yukie knew that Liam was kicking as he wondered why his mother and father were being loud.

"I'm sorry, you two… but this is what I want." Yukie responded, before turning around and let her body fall with her eyes closed.

"No!" Amanda yelled when the sickening splash echoed, Finn holding her back as Dave jumped into the water and the police radioed for a search and rescue crew.

"Yukie?!" Dave called out as he dove under the water and held his breath… he blocked out the chilled water as best as he could as he looked for Yukie.

But eventually, Dave had to swim back up and climb a ladder before rejoining the others.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't find her." Dave replied after a blanket was put around him, Finn holding a crying Amanda.

Across the country, Baron heard a breaking news bulletin about an attempted suicide… and immediately dialed Amanda's number but Dave picked up.

"Who's this?" Dave replied.

"I'm one of Mandy's trusted friends. What happened?" Baron questioned.

Dave saw the look in Amanda's eyes when she heard Baron and then turned back to the phone. "Yukie threw herself off the bridge. And Mandy's basically my family so don't lie and call yourself a trusted friend." He responded.

"No… why her… is this really true?" Baron questioned once more as Dave can tell he was hurt.

"Unfortunately, it is." Dave replied.

"Put Mandy on the phone." Baron responded, Dave handing it to Amanda. "Mandy, what the fuck happened?! What did you do to make Yukie do this?!" He yelled.

"She chose to take her own life… another friend lost violently. You happy now?" Amanda responded before she hung up and Finn continued to hold her.

Dave was startled when his own phone rang but answered it.

"Seth?!" Dave replied.

"Damn it, why Yukie?! I guess we weren't paying that much attention towards her. She seems happy… but now she's gone for good." Seth responded.

"No one really knows the warning signs. It happened with Chris, it happened with Reid, it happened with Brian… so many lives gone like that." Dave replied as he brushed his own tears away.

"Is Mandy there?" Seth responded after he and Ashley looked at each other.

"Are you gonna yell and blame her? Because Corbin just did." Dave explained.

"No… I'm just going to let her have time to process this. At least, she got Finn and a kid to worry about." Seth explained.

At the hotel after a while, Amanda and Ashley hugged and Amanda sobbed as Ashley rubbed her back.

"If you want, I can get rid of Yukie's stuff for you." Ashley responded.

"No… I need something to remember her by. We both do." Amanda whispered as they let go and Amanda went to go clean off.

Seth looked at Finn and he could see it… this was hurting him and even more so because his wife was heartbroken.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Finn. Wish she was here, showing smiles and all. But she chose her own life instead." Seth explained.

"I… I keep hoping she made it out alive, they haven't found her body just yet…" Finn responded as he brushed his own tears away.

"But what if she's really gone? You know for good." Seth replied.

"Not now Seth… we all need to hold on to hope that Yukie's alive." Ashley responded gently though she was hurting too.

After Amanda had gotten cleaned off and dressed to go to sleep, she put her rings back on her finger and rested her left hand on her stomach as Liam moved around.

"I know, baby boy… I miss your Aunt Yukie too." Amanda replied quietly before she headed to the room and her and Finn hugged and kissed after laying down.

Yukie wasn't sure how far the water current had taken her… but when she regained consciousness, she looked around and saw that she was on an island.

"Great… I'm not dead… and I don't know where the hell I am." Yukie muttered to herself, before she stood up slowly.

 _ **October 17th 2018…**_

Hiroki found Alexa, who was inconsolable and Hiroki pulled her into a hug.

"Things… things will get better." Hiroki responded quietly.

"In time… but I understand now…" Alexa replied after she had worn herself out from sobbing, Hiroki knowing what she meant.

"How Mandy felt each and every time she lost someone… damn it, I've been horrible to her!" Hiroki replied.

"You and me both… and it was so wrong to." Alexa responded.

"Yeah… but now, we have to keep our head up high. Cause Mandy needs us in her time of need, while she having a baby too." Hiroki explained.

"We all need each other… oh, I bet that baby is beautiful. Perfect mix of Mommy and Daddy." Alexa responded, Hiroki sniffling but nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, he better be like both of them. I just hope she'll be better soon. There's no way people can find Yukie's body after it's been in water." Hiroki replied.

At the same time, Amanda opened her eyes after she felt Liam's feet hit her ribcage… and heard the phone ring and answered it after seeing Seth's number.

"Hey…" Amanda replied, Seth knowing from her voice that she didn't sleep much.

"How long have you been like this? I couldn't get any sleep either." Seth questioned.

"I lost count… I just kept thinking back, remembering everything. She helped me up once after I scraped my hand when I was 4… I wasn't even crying but she was…" Amanda replied as she looked down.

Finn was still asleep, his head on Amanda's swollen belly… and Amanda ran her fingers through his hair.

"You really miss her, don't you, Mandy?" Seth questioned quietly.

"With everything… she and Ash, we all adopted each other as sisters. And that never goes away." Amanda replied as Seth heard Finn's slightly muffled snores.

"What about Finn? Will he be the same like last night?" Seth questioned.

Finn opened his eyes slowly, kissing Amanda's swollen belly before he straightened his body… and let out a low groan as a crick echoed from his spine, Amanda and Seth cringing and Finn held the phone.

"That sounded like it hurt." Seth responded.

"I'm getting old, Seth." Finn replied.

"Are you okay so far? Mandy and I couldn't get sleep." Seth explained.

"I don't think anyone could. I woke up at 4 am, Mandy was screaming for Yukie. I guess that's how I ended up sleeping like I did. I'll call you back.." Finn responded before he hung up, rubbing his eyes after setting the phone aside and then lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as Liam's were sleepy ones.

"He's okay… probably a little confused as to why Daddy was curled up on Mommy like that." Amanda replied.

"Yeah but it's just out of habit. It's not only you and me anymore, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

He lightly brushed Amanda's tank top up and ran his fingers on his right hand up her body… but only to make her feel better.


	4. We All Have Ways Of Coping

Ashley's head snapped up when she heard a headboard bang against the wall a few rooms down the hallway, Seth, Jeff, TJ and Hiroki looking up as well.

"Really? Having sex while coping with the loss of my own sister. Now I know why I don't like them." Hiroki responded.

"Everyone has ways of handling their grief. At least they're not drinking." Ashley replied, Hiroki knowing that was true.

"This is the first time in… 5 ½ months I've heard them go at it." Seth responded, Hiroki looking at him. "They were worried about hurting the baby." He explained.

"I think every soon to be parent has those fears." Hiroki responded.

"Hey, they are only human after all. Come on, Yukie would either be encouraging them on or playing loud music to drown them out." Jeff responded, Hiroki letting out a sad smile.

"Did you really have to bring her up, Jeff?" Hiroki questioned.

"Better than silently grieving… and trying to figure out how to tell Ruby and Nera about it." Jeff explained, Hiroki having met the little Hardy girls before.

"It's hard to tell them that someone they know left this world… but I need everyone on Raw to help break the news to the WWE universe that Yukie's really gone." Hiroki responded.

"We're all a family… we stand together." Ashley replied.

Amanda and Finn were curled up in each other's arms, Finn resting his right hand on her stomach.

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have done that…" Amanda responded quietly as she and Finn kissed… and he noticed that she kept looking for Yukie, Finn lightly holding Amanda closer to him.

" _Mandy, do you want to go out shopping with me? I'm planning on getting a new Tokyo Ghoul shirt!"_ Amanda heard in her mind, before looking back at the closed hotel room, thinking she walked in saying that.

"I think in a way… she's still here." Finn responded before they decided to get ready for the day.

 _ **October 19th 2018, Providence…**_

The atmosphere was tense and Baron looked up.

"What was that you said, sir?" Baron questioned.

"After what's happened, I think it's best to do a tribute show tonight and at Evolution… and the Crown Jewel event has been cancelled." Vince explained.

"What? Why that?!" Baron questioned.

"I've talked it over with mostly everyone, they're scared of not coming back home… they have families that need them." Vince answered.

Baron nodded in agreement and left, walking down the hallway… and finding Amanda, who readjusted her maternity kimono style shirt and maternity black skinny jeans.

"Are you ready for tonight? About Yukie's suicide? I heard everyone's wearing her skull and lollipops shirt as a tribute to her." Baron explained.

"Yeah… they're just resizing mine." Amanda replied as Baron saw that she had on an armband with _Yukie Shirabuki, 1989-2018_ on it.

"I just wish I can talk to her again, after what happened between us." Baron responded.

"I keep looking for her, to tell her something… and it hits me all over again that she's gone." Amanda replied as Baron crouched down, his right ear by Amanda's stomach… and him hearing Liam hiccuping.

"He's got the hiccups. You probably ate or drank something to make him like that." Baron responded.

"I think it was that ginger ale… I was freaked out earlier but I called my mom and she reassured me that it's normal for unborn babies." Amanda explained after Baron straightened up to his full height… and he saw Hiro.

"Go to the office where Vince is, lock the door!" Baron whispered before guiding Amanda away and Hiro storming over to him after seeing him.

"Where is she?" Hiro questioned calmly.

"I'm not gonna let you near her!" Baron replied before he saw Finn and mouthed _'Vince's office!'_ and Finn leaving.

"We don't want to walk the path of violence, don't we?" Hiro questioned.

"Mandy is nearly 6 months pregnant, for fuck's sake, you stubborn old bastard!" Baron replied, Hiro's eyes widening as Kurt walked over.

"Baron, do you want my help escorting him off the property?" Kurt asked.

"Gladly." Baron replied before they did so and threw Hiro out before closing and locking the door, the two heading to Vince's office.

They saw Amanda, who had changed into the skull and lollipops shirt, sitting in Vince's chair, her swollen feet propped up and her rubbing her stomach.

"He's gone." Baron responded.

"Thanks." Amanda replied.

"Little one giving you hell?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Amanda answered as Finn lightly rubbed her back and shoulders.

"I hope you will be brave enough to be out there in the ring while we pay our respects to Yukie." Baron explained.

"I'll be there but I want to check on Ashley first. She's starting to become distant and I'm want to make sure she's okay." Amanda responded after Finn and Vince helped her up.

"Just be careful." Baron said, Amanda nodding before heading down to Ashley's locker room.

She knew it wasn't like her to eavesdrop but she was worried.

Amanda pressed her right ear to the door, listening.

"It's a lot to take in… but I'm happy." Seth responded.

"Me too… let's just wait a bit before we start telling people about the baby, okay?" Ashley replied before they hugged and kissed.

Amanda smiled slightly, brushing happy tears away before she left and found Finn before they hugged and kissed.

The stage was quiet with mostly everyone holding the hand of the person next to them as Baron spoke.

"This is a lot to take in now. But… Goddammit… Even though she's my ex and also a friend to me, I'm definitely going to miss her." Baron responded, as he tried to hide his tears.

The bell tolled ten times and then everyone except the commentators and ring announcer were backstage and Finn and Amanda holding each other.. until they heard Kurt speaking on the phone with his eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, calm down, do you know where you are?" Kurt questioned, as he walked away.

"I'm inside of a goddamn phone booth, for God's sakes!" Yukie exclaimed on the other end, trying to stay quiet but the rain was louder than her.

"But how?... we just did a tribute show for you!" Kurt responded, Amanda's and Finn's eyes widening.

"She's alive?!" Both whispered in shock.

"Listen… you're the only person I can trust. Can you please come find me? I'm very scared, Kurt." Yukie cried, as she tried to hold back her tears. "But… please don't tell Mandy and Finn… Just don't tell anyone, just come find me!"

"I will." Kurt responded before they hung up and he left… and Amanda and Finn sat down, Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's back and his left hand on her swollen belly as Liam kicked around.

"She made it out alive…" Amanda replied as she rested her right hand over Finn's left.

After hours searching, Kurt found Yukie and wrapped a blanket around her before he held her close to him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, kiddo!" Kurt responded.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted my life to end… but I'm still here." Yukie cried quietly, before hugging him. "But I just don't know if others want to see me after they know I'm dead." She explained.

"Take your time and hide out with me." Kurt responded as they headed to the car, got in and drove off.

It was the next morning that Amanda explained what she and Finn had overheard… but Seth didn't believe her.

"Mandy, we just did a tribute to her, what makes you think she's alive?" Seth questioned.

"They never found her body! That means she washed up ashore somewhere and made it back here. I'm telling you, Kurt was on the phone with Yukie and she doesn't want anyone knowing she's alive! I know what me and my husband heard, Seth, we weren't hearing things!" Amanda responded.

"You must've been seeing Yukie's ghost, claiming that her body is somewhere nearby or eaten up. There is no proof that she's alive, Kurt could have been on the phone with Stephanie or Hunter." Seth explained.

"Fine. Still the same stubborn little…" Amanda replied before she had to hold onto the nearby chair to keep from doubling over in pain and Seth running over and putting his arms around her.

"Mandy, are you alright?!" Seth questioned.

"Yeah… yeah, it's easing off." Amanda responded as Seth helped her sit down and got her to drink some water.

"I'm guessing dehydration makes the Braxton Hicks contractions worse?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. In about 6 or so months, try to stay calm for Ash. I overheard you two talking last night." Amanda replied as Seth rested his right hand on her swollen belly and felt Liam moving around.

"So, now you know the news? We were holding it a secret, but now you know that me and Ash are expected. But one more thing… if you think Yukie's alive, what are you doing to do when you see her again?" Seth questioned, before looking up at Amanda.

"I really don't know… I'm half tempted to slap her for scaring everyone out of their minds but I also want to hug her. The last time that happened though, she almost slammed her fist into my stomach." Amanda responded as Seth rested his head by her belly… and yelped when he got kicked in the head, Amanda snickering slightly. "Sorry… I don't think he's slept much." She replied before Seth sat down next to her.

"He'll be able to get some sleep once you're at home tomorrow, right? I'm sure that Yukie's dog will be there to keep you and Finn company." Seth explained.

"I hope so." Amanda responded before they hugged.


End file.
